Spark's Fly
by Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san
Summary: Rei is an outcast, a nerd, and to top it of, coming from an abusive home and having to shield his daughter Rui from the abuse, Len is a popular jock, but what almost no one knows is that he's an orphan, living at the orphanage with his younger sister Rin, and he fears abandonment and rejection. What happens when these 2 troubled souls meet? That's easy, Spark's Fly. Yaoi. Abuse.
1. Prologue: The Scream

**Hey minna~! **

**S: what happened to your other Rei x Len storie, hmmmm?**

**well-you see - umm, sorta got writers block, then my laptops being sh*tty and-**

**K: URASEI! Ur giving Blanche a headache! Just get on with it!**

***huffs* finnnne~! Blanche?**

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Vocaloid, she only owns the plot~!**

**K: minor side pairings: Miku x Luka, Kaito x Meiko, Lily x Gakupo, Rin x Rui**

**S: Warning: this story will probably include rape, abuse, cutting, Yaoi (boyxboy) and yuri (girlxgirl), if you have a problem with anyone of these things, I suggest you stop and leave right now. If this triggers bad memories, we beg of you, don't read this, don't put yourself through this, you'll be fine, and if you think your strong enough to read this, I won't stop you, just be careful, ne? If your homophobic in any way shape or form, GET THE HELL OUT YOU SICK BASTARD AND NEVER EVER EVER COME BACK! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU!**

**Righty-o~! Lets begin!**

* * *

"...You ungrateful pathetic piece of shit! Why don't you just die like your slut of a mother!"

A boy, no older than fifteen was the victim of the verbal abuse. Curled up weakly in the fetal position, the young boy was forced to give a small smile to a pair of small fearful yellow eyes, which were poking out of the hiding place the boy had forced her into.

The man unfortunately noticed the smile, and roughly yanked the boy up by his blood-soaked black hair.

"Wh't y'u smiling at boy?! I kn'w you were a glutton for p'nishm'nt like y'u damn'd mother!"

On the last word, the man through the boy harshly into the wall, and started to hit him with an already very bloody belt, using the metal belt buckle to draw more blood.

"Father! Please stop!" The poor young boys cries and wails and screams of pain went passed his father's ears, as he was belted.

"Y'u are N'T my s'n y'u piece of sh't!" The man, we now know of as the father yelled, but stopped for the moment.

The young boy, thinking that his father was finished slowly uncurled from his position, only to see his father coming with something that caused pure pain. It was his 'special mixture', made of 100% lime juice, salt, and a touch of bleach. The boy screamed, and tried to back away, but found he couldn't as the wall was at his back.

In the dead of the night, the young boy screamed.

* * *

At the other end of town, what most people refer to as the 'Downtown District', a place filled with beggars and prostitutes, stood a well-sized orphanage. In it another fifteen year old boy jumped out of bed in a cold sweat. He was having a nightmare, but was pulled out of it by a scream. He looked around his dingy room, and his eyes fell on a young figure sleeping soundly on the bed. He ran a hand through her blonde hair, and sighed, thinking that he must be hearing things, as none of the other patriots of the house had reacted. He laid down back next to the small figure, and tried to fall back asleep. There was a faint niggling in the back of his mind, but he pushed it down, he need his rest, after all school was tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1: Ms Pumpkin's Comical Dream

**Hey minna~!**

**B: Goshikku would like to thank ****Latios963**** for the follows and favourites! If only the authoress could get some reviews...feedback's important minna!**

**Wheres Snow and Kuro?**

**B: I don't know! Your the Mistress - uh, Authoress, not me! You should know!**

***pouts* your the sister...**

**B: *ignoring me* Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Vocaloid! The only thing she owns is this half-baked plot!**

**Hey!**

**B: Read and review, and all that good stuff minna!**

**Ichi! Ne! San!**

* * *

_** 's Comical Dream**_

Rei S.O.S. (Side of Story)

"Rui! Wake up, sweetheart! We need to get out before Father wakes up!" a young 15 year boy by the name of Rei, whispered softly to a small figure on the bed, shaking the figure slightly.  
"...Papa, ohayo!" the figure said, waking up and rubbing her bright yellow eyes, "Were are we going exactly?"  
Rei rolled his bright yellow eyes and said, "Silly faerie, today's Monday, we're going to school!"

Rui, unlike other five year olds, smiled at the mention of school, and hugged her beloved Papa. Anything was better than the hell hole they called 'home'.  
Rei, still recovering from the injures he received that night. Rui, just noticing that her father's still in pain, jumped back in a hurry, saying,

"Gomen! I forgot... How are you feeling?"  
Rei, not wanting to trouble his small daughter, said, "It's not that bad this time.. Hopefully, this time, it'll heal properly, and not get infected like...that time."

Rui, obviously remembering 'that time', set her mouth in a firm line, and when Rei saw that, he knew there was no chance to escape. When his five year old wanted something she usually got it. As she opened her mouth, he quickly jumped up, and ran out of the room, telling her to get ready over his shoulder.  
Rei safely reached the kitchen, and packed a bento for his daughter, then made a breakfast consisting of his sisters favourite; an omelette and onigari - her favourite rice balls. He placed it on the table for her, before turning around and making his father's breakfast and putting it in the microwave. Despite everything that man had put him through, he still loved his father.

'Hopefully' Rei thought as he made himself some toast, 'Father will be pleased with the breakfast today...'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rui ran clumsily, but quietly into the kitchen, wearing a neon yellow-plaid mini-skort, and My Chemical Romance "The Black Parade" short-sleeved band shirt (what can Rei say? He made sure the girl had good taste in music!), with leg garters attached to yellow and black thigh-high socks, and black and yellow knee-high converse-boots. Her hair was flying all over the place. In one hand she held a comb, brush, and a few hair bands, in the other, she carried bandages. She ran up to him and said,

"Here's the deal, Papa. You can comb my hair, and then I can bandage you up, and re-paint your nails, deal?"

Rei just rolled his eyes and agreed. This was the best he was going to get out of her, plus he knew from experience that she knew exactly how much time they had until Father woke up, so he can't trick her.

'Besides,' Rei thought, 'she wants to be a nurse, I should at least let her practice...and my nails do need re-painting' He added as he looked down on his paint-chipped fingernails.

Painting nails is something Rei got into, wholly because of his daughter. Since she doesn't have a mother, or anyone to be a girl with, Rei had decided to be both parents. So whilst he helped her with homework and kissed her boo-boo's, he also played dolls, and painted nails. He sighed while Rui got to work, bandaging him up. The things Rui can get him into.

When Rui was finished, Rei quickly turned her around, and fixed her shoulder-length hair. Thankfully, she got his hair, so it's quite easy to comb, plus, since she wants to be like her Papa, she leaves her hair at that length, to match him. 'Less hair to deal with' is what Rei always thought when he had to cut her hair. Today, Rei just left her hair out, like usual, since she didn't have any special hairstyles she wanted in her hair (he still remembers the time he had to French-braid her hair, and he won't even go INTO learning how to corn-row!), and put in her favourite hairband that Rei had gotten for her and some random bits and pieces he found around the house. 'Though, it looks store bought!' Rui is always telling him about how her classmates ask where she got it from, and their faces when she said he made it for her.

After he was done, he kissed the top of her head and told her to eat while he went to change into something school-appropriate. He heard her whisper-shouting about how he will get his nails painted when he comes back.

He used the bath-water from Rui's bath, to shower quickly, afraid of wasting his Fathers money and water. Then he quickly got dressed into a My Chemical Romance, "The Black Parade" long-sleeved band tee, to please his daughter who likes to match her Papa, black skinny jeans which were slightly torn after all the years of wear and tear, but Rei, skilled with a needle, had sewed some neon yellow fabric underneath, in a way that it was wearable AND looked like some kind of style. Then he put on his black and neon yellow knee-high converse boots under his jeans. Brushing his hair back into his signature short ponytail, he quickly checked himself in the mirror before grabbing his beaten up cell, iPod, and black and neon yellow earphones. When he picked them up, his mind thought back to the day when he got them, the good old days, when his Mom was still alive, and his father showered them with gifts and presents, and had a steady job. So much can go wrong in one year.

'But then' Rei thought, thinking about Rui, 'Not everything was horrible.'

Rei was snapped out of his reverie when Rui poked her head through the door and said quietly,

"We have enough time to paint your nails, so sit down!"

Rei just smiled and sat on the bed and watched his daughter shake up the nail polish. It seems its black and yellow today. Rui first made a black slanted line about half way up his nail, and filled it down it the curvy part? Rei didn't know what it was, and he didn't WANT to know. Then, for the rest of the nail (from the line to the tip) she painted it black and bright yellow checker-board style. When she was done, Rei checked them, and praised her. She always had a steady hand, despite her young age.

Rui just blushed a bit, then said,

"Well, I'm ready so we better get out before Father-

Right as she said that, there was a crash from their Fathers room. The Beast was awake. The colour drained from Rei's face and quickly tossed Rui's bag out of his room window. Rui, knowing the drill, stepped back whilst Rei climbed up the window sill. Rei's room - if you can even call it that - was in the cold, creaky, attic. Father had put him and Rui in, shortly after 'that time'.  
Not time to dwell on the past, though. Rei stuffed Rui's bento in his bag, and carefully through it down beside Rui's bag, then he jumped. They lived in a three-story building - Rei's room at the topmost level, but their was an ancient, but sturdy tree, growing on the side of the house, perfectly lining up with his window. It was a Weeping Willow tree, - "ironically appropriate for their situation" Rei always speculates - that has a trunk so big, it'd need ten-fifteen fully grown men to wrap around it, and it has seen more than its fair share of hurricanes. Rei likes to think it can understand him - actually it more than that, Rei believes in magick. Yes, yes laugh all you want, but Rei always had an affliction to otherworldly things. Anyways, back to the problem at hand.

Rei jumped onto one of the Willow tree's branches, then turned around and held his arms out for Rui, right as Father burst through the door, drunk and angry. Rui wasted no time, and quickly jumped safely into her Papa's arms, then started climbing down after Rei. As soon as her tiny feet hit the ground, Rei picked up the bags, and ran as fast as he could, Rui right behind him.

Only when Rei saw Rui's kindergarten coming up did he slow down. He took the bento out of his bag, and put it in her hand, then straightened up her clothes which were untidy from all the running. He held her hand, and walked confidently into Ms. Pumpkin's Kindergarten. He walked with her into the class made for children with family situations like hers , the 'Bad Apple' Class, a delightful class, despite the name, whose classroom colours are black and white. He watched Rui go over and play with her one friend, a cute little blonde girl whose name was close to Rui's. 'What was it again?' Rei thought to himself, 'Ren? Ran? Ahh, it doesn't matter.' And with that he turned back to the problem at hand, explaining why Rui's late.

"Well, you see Gumi-sensei, we...ano...overslept?" Rei said dumbly.  
"Mm-hmm, sure Rei" Gumi-sensei said with a roll of her luminescent green eyes, "Just, tell me the truth when your ready." She said while adopting a pitying look.

Rei, hating the look, quickly looked away, and mumbled something under his breath. You see, Gumi was the teacher of the Bad Apple class - actually, she downright REFUSES to be the teacher for any other class - , on top of that, she's an old family friend of Rei's mother, so Rei knew she was a nice person, and that's the reason he won't tell her anything. He doesn't want to bring someone so nice into his problems. Gumi had first started worrying when she accidentally got a glimpse of a large bruise around Rei's neck - since then, Rui's been doing the bandaging and make-up - and while Rei appreciates her worry, it's really none of her business. She had a life too, and he couldn't ask her to throw that all away to help him when Father got a bit...rough.

"..i!..ei!...REI! "

Rei was harshly snapped out of his reverie by Gumi's loud voice. He sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ano, gomen Gumi-sensei, I guess I spaced off..." Rei said apologetically.

Gumi just shook her head and said,

"Shouldn't you be running to school, saying something about being late by now?" She said with one green eyebrow raised.

"Oh, shit...taki mushrooms! I'm going to be late! Arigato, Gumi-sensei, and gomen again!"Rei called rushing out of the room.

Since he wasn't paying attention, he crashed into a blonde who, on a closer look, could be his twin! Blonde hair, and blue eyes where the only thing separating them. They gazed into each others eyes, as if in a trance, sky blue, getting sucked into neon yellow, before Gumi-sensei's worried voice brought them out of it.

"Oh, my! Why look at this! Len! Rei! Are you two ok? Here let me help you!"

As she helped them up, Rei felt a slight recognition to the stranger name.

'Len? I don't think I've seen him before, much less forget I had a doppelgänger! The only place I could've heard his name was school...but, if he's at Ms. Pumpkin's, not only that, but has someone in Bad Apple...nah, no way anyone at my school would be here. All of them are fancy and rich! They wouldn't even look at Ms. Pumpkin's!' Rei thought, and in a way he was right. Voca High, was a school full of high class elites, future presidents, and big time business owner's children. Heck, the only way he's even at that school is that he got a scholarship! Ms. Pumpkin's on the other hand, was a slightly run down place, set in the Middle-class District, as some like to call it. High enough in social standards to be safe, but cheap enough that, would a good enough record, children from both the Downtown District, the Middle-class District and the Bourgeoise District can all attend it.

'But that' Rei thought bitterly, 'is why children from the Bourgeoise District never enroll here."

The people from the B.D like to think their better then everyone else. Their schools have to be B.D children ONLY, or else they fear about their children's 'safety' and how their children's 'social standards' would drop, if they were caught making friends with the 'lower-classes'. In fact, when Rei got into Voca, he and a lot of the B.D were surprised. Of course, the BD put up a fight of having 'his kind' at the school, but they couldn't remove him.

'So they got their children to try and do it for them." Rei thought angrily.

Rei was pulled back out of his thoughts when Gumi asked if he was alright. He gave a nod, hoping they never saw the small wince he couldn't stop when doing so, and ignoring the pain his bruises gave him from that harsh fall. He then turned to say sorry to the guy he bumped into and said,

"Sorry man, didn't see you their." And held out his hand.

Len looked at him, then at the hand, as if debating whether or not to take it, before smiling.

"Nah, it was my fault." Len replied while shaking his hand. "I'm Len. Sorry about the stare down, and my weird behaviour. You can never tell who to trust these days.  
"I'm Rei! And what, because of my freaky eye colour, the way I dress, and my choice of music, you thought I was a bad guy?" Rei teasingly said, raising an eyebrow.  
"No! Nonono! Gomen, that's not what I meant!" Len said frantically,"I, believe it or not, am also a My Chem. fan! And the way you dress is cool, and sorta fits you in a weird way! Wait... Not in a weird way, like weird, but in a cool way, and I think your eye colour is unique, and not freakish in any way! And..."

Len trailed off, frantically thinking of ways to not offend Rei. Rei, couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Your...your face!" Rei said gasping, "I was only...teasing!"

Len blushed like a teenage girl, but smiled as Rei laughed. Gumi couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen Rei smile, much less laugh like this, in a long time. She smiled warmly at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"You know, you should laugh more... Not that I'm saying you have to laugh or anything! It just seems like you haven't laughed in awhile..." Len trailed off.

Rei look at him in astonishment, and was going to say something rude, but was saved as Gumi came in between them, and asked Len why he was back here, as kindergarten had just started.

"Oh yeah! I came to give this to my Hime." Len said lifting his hand again, making a gesture to the yellow bento in his hand, "I was halfway to school, before I remembered and rushed-"  
"OH MY RA IM GOING TO BE LATE!" Rei suddenly interrupted, remembering what he was doing before he got bumped down, "Bye Len! It was nice meeting you, bye Gumi-sensei, see ya two later!" Rei called over his shoulder as he successfully made it out of the kindergarten.


	3. Alice Human Sacrifice

**Hey...minna..~! *falls***

**B: forgive Goshikku, she has school tomorrow and its very VERY late! But she had a sudden unlucky burst of ideas, so she had to write! That's why this chappies gonna be in two or more parts, instead of one big happi chappie!**

***yawns* I don't... I own nuthing...'cept...plot... *curls up in corner, and starts snoring lightly***

**B: *covers me up with blanket* Review for you poor authoress, minna-san~!**

**ichi! Ne! San!**

* * *

Rei's S.O.S

Rei quickly skidded in to his classroom, right as the bell rang. Rei sighed in relief, and slid into his seat beside the window.

"Barely made it, Rei! I was sure I'd have to cover for you again!" Said the girl in the seat in front of him.  
"Wow, I'm so glad you care so much for my well being, Ia! I could of been seriously injured!" Rei said, adopting a dramatically wounded expression.  
The girl we now know as Ia, rolled her blue eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

Ia is one of Rei's few friends, in fact, she from the M.D as well. When she found out that another person from the M.D was at Voca, she stuck to Rei like glue, spouting some nonsense about 'birds flock feather together' or something. She is apart of Rei's group, what the people at school call the 'Alice Human Sacrifice's', named that because everyone at the B.D go out of their way to make their life hell, so they were kind of like sacrifices to the school. Ia has very VERY light blonde hair, so light, it looks silver, and she has beautiful sea-blue eyes. She got a scholarship for Literature and Singing, like Rei, and she likes dressing, what the people at school call, scene-ish. Today, she wearing a black spaghetti strap top, a black and white crop top, a bright, neon, hot pink mini-skirt that ends just above her knees, black fingerless, wrist-high gloves with a hot pink heart on it, a black chocker with one of her symbols on it, one thigh-high, black sock on her left leg, and black leg-garter showing on her right thigh, connected to her black and white striped, knee-high sock, and to top it all off, a pair of white and pink boots she found at a thrift shop.

As the teacher walked in, and began checking his attendance, Rei zoned out, looking through the window and thinking about his 'twin'.

'Len...I KNOW I know that name! But from where? Is he a scholarship student?...probably not, or he would be in Alice... Hmm, I probably just heard someone speak about him, but who? What do they know about him? He looks around my age, but how old is he really? What's his frickin LAST NAME! Wait!... Why am I even curious?' Rei's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he thought of that last question.

Alas, Rei, too caught up in his thoughts, never saw that same blonde walking right outside his window, and scale a tree, probably skulling class. The annoyingly high-pitched bell rang, but Rei still never heard in his trance. He DID however, feel a book being smashed over his head.

"WHAT THE...IA! What was that for!" Rei exclaimed, rubbing his poor, abused head.  
"You where spacing out, and we need to get to class." Ia calmly said, looking a tiny bit sympathetic, but just a tiny bit.  
"Fine, fine!" Rei said irritably as he packed up his things, not at all looking forward to getting crushed, and pushed in the hall.

'Its like a fucking stampede!' Rei thought while, trying to make his way to his locker. As he finally made it, he heard a spine-chilling voice, that he wished he could forget.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Shota himself. I'm still surprised that the guards let filth like you into the school." A nasty, high pitch voice said behind him.  
Rei just sighed and said under his breath, "Someone didn't get a chance to blow the jocks today~."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" the voice shrieked enraged, while Ia giggled.  
"What are you laughing at, Mrs...NERD, who will NEVER get a life, OR a man!" a different nasally voice cut in, glare evident.  
"Now Neru..." yet a third voice tried cut in.  
"Shut up SeeU! Don't even TRY to protect them!" the one known as Neru cut in, stopping the sentence from even forming.  
SeeU looked like she was going to cut in again, but Ia stopped her and said, "It's fine, SeeU. I don't need your protecting. You have never done anything particularly bad to us Alice's, but your not one of us, and you will never be as long as your with...them. But, that being said, I would prefer it if you didn't butt in to our little...chat. I don't want to see you of all people be brought down to their level." She said it in a forcibly calm voice, and all but ignored Neru, in favour of giving SeeU her full attention.

Now, if you didn't know Ia, like the Alice's do, you would think she came off as cold, uncaring, and down right mean. But the Alice's know, if Ia bothers you about anything, it means she cares. While SeeU definitely wasn't an Alice, she knew how to read people, especially Ia, so she backed down.

"Now," Ia said, drawing in a deep breath, "time to go into how your awful insult, lacks sense." Ia started in a condescending tone, "First of all, you say I'll never get a man. Things wrong with that sentence. 1. You used the word Mrs, as opposed to Miss, or Ms, which mean I'm already married. 2. I'm a LESBIAN, remember? You made my life hell when I came out? Ring bell no existent bells? I mean seriously, a second-grader, no a MONKEY would have more sense than you. Also, you called me a nerd, well sweetheart I saw your grades on your latest progress report, so coming from you, thats a complement."

By now Neru looked about to ready to try and tear Ia to pieces. She actually got ready to pounce, but seemed to remember something, so she just flipped Ia off and walked away. Ia was shocked, she was getting ready for the tumble, but quickly got over it, and so when Neru flipped her, she simply called after her, "Love ya too, sweetheart!"

Over with Rei, the girl was still slandering Rei, but by now Rei simply put in his black and yellow earphones, and ignored her. This was more than the girl, who seemed to be the head bitch, could take. She raised her hand to slap him, while Rei winced in anticipation, but it seems like she also remembered something, so she just threw his books to the ground and left.

"Now THAT was weird." Ia commented as she helped Rei pick his books up.  
"Yeah, I thought for sure she was going to hit me, I wonder why the change of heart?" Rei mused out loud.

What they just encountered was a daily routine between them. That clique, consisting of the head cheerleaders and jocks, seem to always have it out for the Alice's. That group, their main antagonists, Haku Yowane, the vice-head cheerleader and the daughter of Mr. Yowane, vice-president of Vocaloid Enterprises, which happens to be the biggest business in Japan. She has long, floor length white hair which she keeps into a high ponytail and crystal blue eyes. And before you ask, yes, her personality is as icy as her appearance. Her slutty outfit of choice today is a white, cheerleader mini-skirt with a blue trim, her tight, form-fitting white cheerleading half-top, with a blue 'V' on it, white fishnet stockings, and white and blue stiletto heels. Since her father is who he is, she can get away with wearing practically anything.  
The second-in-command, is Neru. Her father works directly under Mr. Yowane, so she's known Haku since they were in diapers. She's Haku's right hand girl, but in cheerleading, she's just another cheerleader. She has long, blonde hair ('Which,' Rei notices, 'dulls in comparison to Len's...') that reaches mid-back, but, always trying to copy Haku without seeming too obvious, she keeps her hair in a high, side ponytail. She also has yellow eyes, but their really dull, especially in comparison to Rei's. she's extremely hot-headed, and thinks Haku's some sort of Queen, fueling Haku's already over-sized ego. She wore today, like everyday, a copy of Haku's outfit, only with orange instead of blue.  
Lastly, but definitely not least, is Selestia Uta, but most people call her SeeU. She's the head cheerleader at Voca High, but, unlike the the others, she's not a stuck up bitch, to say it kindly. She was originally a child from the Downtown District, the lowest of the low out of all the Districts, (well, in the BD's minds, the MD and the DD were, and still are, on good-terms with each other), was an orphan, and got a scholarship to Voca, for, well, EVERYTHING. She actually used to be head of the Alice's, but then, she caught the eye of the most important man around, in fact, no one knows his real name, not even SeeU, but everyone calls him Master, because he IS the Master of the city. You do anything to him, or his family, he can have you out on the street before you can even utter an apology. Any-who, with her perfect grades, good attitude, and gorgeous looks, she caught Master's eye, and he, ignoring the fact she from the DD, he adopted her, and she is said to be the new heir of Vocaloid Enterprises. As soon as that was known, she became popular - and I mean EXTREMELY popular. She hangs with the cheerleading group, to keep up appearances, but her heart lies with the Alice's, her only true friends in her mind. Today, the Hime of the Voca High is wearing a gray mini-skirt, with a yellow trim, grey and dull yellow thigh-high socks, grey and orange ballet flats, an orange, turtleneck sweater with a white 'V' on it, outlined in yellow, one orange, and one yellow wrist-high fishnet glove, and a pair of black and yellow speaker nekomimi's on her head, barely keeping her sea of luscious blonde hair back.

SeeU, bent down and helped Rei get his books, while saying, "The prom's coming up. Principal Luka threatened to have them banned if they don't behave."  
"Ahh, that makes sense! Thanks,SeeU. That reminds me,though, I've gotta go and talk to Luka-baa-san. You coming Ia?" Rei looked over to Ia, who was opening her mouth to reply, but got cut off by a very frantic Ia.  
"No! I mean.. I wanted to kinda...talk to Ia...alone?" SeeU finished sheepishly, twirling her fingers, before glancing at Ia.

Ia gave a short nod, and followed SeeU who was ecstatically leading her somewhere.  
'I guess I'm on my own~' Rei mused as he made his way towards the principal's office.

Rei and the principal have a strange relationship to say the least. Luka was his godmother, but because of his father, he never got to meet her, until Rui's first day at kindergarten. That day, Rui was scared about leaving her Papa to be alone with strangers, and for a good reason too. Rui usually barely fusses over anything, but she was screaming her lungs off. Rei, never have experienced his daughter's tantrums before was at loss for what to do. He tried everything to get her to calm down, but to no avail. Eventually the kindergarten's principals of sorts, came out to see what was happening. The kindergarten was built, owned, and ruled by the Miku twins, Zatsune and Hatsune, they were identical until, fed up with being mistaken for the other, Zatsune dyed her greenish-blue hair black, and after years of saving, got a surgery to change her eye colour to red. The twins were wonderful ladies, who became almost like big sisters to the younger Kagene's, and it turned out, after they had calmed Rui down with brownies, after they realized that she wasn't a spoilt brat, that she was only scared to be separated from her Papa, Hatsune (who prefers to go by Miku, "'Cuz it's shorter and more kawaii") was dating their godmother. Actually, as soon as she heard their last name, she glomped them, and made sure they weren't lying before rushing to the phone to call Luka, leaving Zatsune to explain everything. Soon after they met Luka, and just clicked. Luka isn't old, she's only 23, but Rei likes to tease her by calling her Grandma, or Obaaya-san, something that only he can get away with without being murdered.

Rei made his way to the office, knocked twice, and without waiting for permission, open the door, sat down on the plushy couch, threw his feet up on the coffee table and said, "Yo!"  
You could actually SEE the vein in Luka's temple throbbing, and Rei counted down in his mind.  
3...2...1!

"GET YOUR STINKING FEET OFF MY COFFEE TABLE YOU BRAT! AND HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?! WE MAY BE RELATED BUT I AM THE PRINCIPAL AND YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" Luka all but blew up like a volcano, getting out her twin katana's, and pointed them at him.  
"HEY, NO WEAPONS! THAT'S NOT FAIR, AND YOUR THE PRINCIPAL, IF I CAN'T BRING MY SWITCHBLADE, OTHER WEAPONS, AND BOMBS, YOU CAN'T USE YOUR EFFING KATANA'S! AND I DID KNOCK, YOU JUST PROBABLY FORGOT TO PUT IN YOUR HEARING AID, GRANDMA!" Rei shouted back, on his feet.  
"WHY YOU BRAT-!" Luka said, and was about to lunge, before Rei cut her off, and made her freeze in place by saying,  
"Fine, I'll go, but I go all this way to deliver you a message from your poor, neglected girlfriend~ Since you haven't been seeing her and she hasn't heard a word from you, she was afraid something might be wrong~" Rei said calmly, inspecting his nails, "But I guess you don't care~ I'll get out of your way." He bowed and slowly made his way to the door.  
'3...2...1!'  
"Wait! Get back here brat! Rei-kun~! Stop being soo mean~! It's not my fault I'm so busy! Please just tell me what she said!" Luka all but begged.  
"Fine, but you can't use your katana's against me for a week, and I get to bring my switchblade back into the schools again." Rei compromised.  
"Deal!" Luka quickly agreed, "Now what did my love say?"

Rei absentmindedly relaid what Miku said, which had a lot of 'I love you's and 'I miss you's and 'I wanna see you's in it. 'Thinking bout see you's' Rei thought, 'I wonder why SeeU wanted Ia? Ehh, I'll get it out of Ia at lunch.' Rei finished his message with a, "She wants to meet up at that cafe in the MD. I believe you know which one?"

Luka absentmindedly nodded her head and her long pink locks flew everywhere. Now that she wasn't trying to kill him, Rei noticed that Luka had on a black, short-sleeved top with gold accents surrounding the collar, and a long, black, ankle-long skirt, with gold accents around the bottom (where it reaches her ankles) and waist-band of the skirt. That would all be good and fine, if it wasn't for the ginormous slit that reached up to her mid thigh on both sides of the skirt! Yet when Rei pointed out that it wasn't proper principal dress, she, much to his embarrassment, hiked up her skirt, to show him the set of black, mid-thigh shorts she had underneath, before sending him on his way to class with a note. So far, a normal-ish day.

* * *

***still snoring lightly in corner***

**B: *whispers* Review and fav and follow please minna!**


	4. le gaspy gasp SOPA'S BACK, OH NO!

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

* * *

Goshikku: come on peps! Before you kill me for not uploading a really chappie, PLEASE LET THIS BE KNOWN SO IT CAN BE STOPPED!

Snow: Post this around, let your friends know!

Kuro: Help stop this damned SOPA! It just needs to go and die, in a hole, with Teá.

Blanche: Don't forget that all us writers, fans of the shows and movies and whatnot that we write fanfiction stories for, lovers of writing, drawing, and music will suffer from this.

Goshikku: i don't know about you, but I do NOT want to be sent to jail/juvie, for writing and reading fucking _**fanfiction. **_We disclaim, we don't act like we own anything, heck, they should be encouraging fanfiction, it makes teens read and write, and want to pick up more books, and support LGBT rights! Not to mention tis a perfect outlet, and will help you in English class ;D! XD!

Blanche: Please don't let people like Goshikku, and all of us fanfic/watt pad/youtubers/deviantartists get sent to jail, cuz of something as idiotic as this!

Kuro: Besides, Goshikku can't last a month in a public school, what makes you think she'll last a week in jail or juvie?

Goshikku: Hey! Don't tell them! *throws book at her* I swear...*sighs* Anyway please help us stop this. Please. Thank you everyone. *bows with Snow, Kuro and Blanche*


	5. Alice Human Sacrifice Part 2

**hey minna~! **

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own anything but the plot, and she apologizes for any inconveniences she may have put on you with SOPA and the late chapter *bows and forces everyone else to bow***

**Well!...wait, that's about it! XD!**

**Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

Rei's SOS

Rei left the principals office on a high note, because he was going to one of his favourite classes, Music. It was one of the things he got into Voca for, along with Literature, Art, and Science. He gave his note to his awesome teacher and longtime friend from the Downtown District, Ms. Lily, nodded towards Ia, and went to sit beside his friend, and fellow Alice, the yandere Mayu, she looked up, saw Rei, and smiled.  
Mayu's an orphan who lives in the Downtown District's orphanage, she has light blonde bangs and a lot of light blonde, floor-length hair that slowly merged into the colours of the rainbow at the bottom. She has golden yellow eyes, is short, and carries around a bunny plushie that doubles as her microphone and something to strangle when she gets mad. She has anger management problems, but is getting better. Today, she had on a red female sailor shirt with pink bow, a black pleated mini-skirt with a thin red line by the bottom, black thigh-high socks with a thick red line by the top, brown school shoes, dangle earrings that looked like pink pearls with a red bow on top, and a big red bow on top of her head.

Rei smiled back, and took his seat next to her, looking casually around the room, when a mop of familiar bright blonde hair and blue eyes caught his attention. It was his mystery twin, Len!...Sitting with the jocks... Rei cursed himself for getting his hopes up, and quickly turned his head and gaze back towards the teacher before Len could notice he was there.

'He had to be a jock!' Rei thought angrily, 'Not a nerd, not an outcast, heck, not even a background character-type, but a JOCK! But...why am I so angry? If he goes to this school and isn't with the Alice's, the most he would be is nice to me, we could never become friends...' Rei was pulled out of his depressed thinking by a poke at his side, curtesy of Mayu. He glanced at her and she motioned for him to pay attention.

"Alright class, we're gonna get a crack on this term's project, worth 40% of your overall grade...so no complaining!" Lily quickly added to the end when she heard groans, "Come on guys, you haven't even heard it yet! You don't want me to flunk your asses do you? No? Then shut up and listen bakas!"

That shut them all up. Lily was the only teacher that ever talked to them like this. Since she was a genius from the DD, when she had got this job, she was overjoyed to be eighteen and already working at the prestigious highschool. But the BD children quickly made it clear that she wasn't wanted, so Lily, never one to be a pushover, grabbed hold of her authority to keep them in check.

"Okay, now that that's settled, the project is a group project-" Lily was interrupted again by cheers, jocks looking at the nerds, cheerleaders looking at each other, planning to have the nerds do whatever they got, and Len looking to Mayu, "WAIT! I get to choose the partners! And no getting other students to do your work for you! Trust me, with this kinda assignment, I'll /know/." The class started to groan again, before remembering what happened last time and shut up.  
"Good, now as I was saying, the project is to get to /know/ your partner, really /know/ them. There is too big a social gap in this school for children, and the principal agrees. So get to know your partner, their favourite colour, food, hobby, whatever. To help, you will be given a sheet of questions about your partner that's supposed to be finished and handed in at the end of the term."  
The class started mumbling to themselves, it was an easy project, just exchange packets and done, no talking necessary.  
"And I'm not finished yet! This is music, remember, so, at the end of the term, along with the packet, you have to sing a song, that song will be what you sing at the talent show that Master and the rest of the bigwigs come to see, so make sure it's a song written /with/ your partner, /about/ your partner. One that..you know, captures the essence of both of you. A song you /both/ can relate to."  
At this, the class started up again, complaining.  
"Shush! Now lemme tell you whose with who. Neru with Haku - cuz, I can't really put you two with anyone else. Ia with SeeU. Mayu with Galacio. Ritsu with Ruko. Big Al with..."

Rei's thoughts wandered off again, thinking about how he'd balance this project with his daughter and his...family situation. He just hopes he gets an Alice.

"Rei with..." Rei snapped back to attention, just in time to hear his partner, "Rei with Len. Yukari with..."

To say Rei was shocked is an understatement. To say that he was freaking the fuck out and mentally cursing his teacher is closer to how he felt. His eyes were sure to pop out of his head, any second now, right after he picked his jaw back up from the floor that is. But then, what she said made him want to commit suicide right then and there.

"You are expected to sit with your partner in all classes you have together, including this one - don't think I won't know, the principals on my side, I have spies /everywhere/ in this school. Sit with your partner during lunch. Attend your partners after school activities - unless you have a valid excuse not to, or if they clash with yours of course. Hell, sleep over there house every weekend! In fact, do that, trust me, if you guys want an A, your gonna have to spend as much time as humanly - no, not even humanly, androidly possible since all of y'all are so different! Tip: find some common ground. Something you both enjoy, or have in common." She started handing out the packets. "We have, what, fifteen minutes left of class? Move your seating arrangements right now to sit beside your partner. This will be your seats for the rest of the term, no switching!" With that, Lily sat in her chair, leaned back, propped her feet on her desk, and watched the chaos she started ensue while she bit into an apple.

Mayu gave Rei a good luck smile that Rei quickly returned, before shakily holding on, very near strangling, her bunny, and dragged her chair and over to Galacio's table. Lucky for her, Galacio is one of the nice, but popular BD children, like SeeU, which were very rare, and she had already cleared a space up for Mayu, and was excitedly waving her over with a smile that Mayu very hesitantly return. Even Rei had to crack a faint smile at that scene. At least he knew she'd be alright. He sighed and turned his head - only to jerk back as Len was sitting beside him, at the edge of the table staring at him. He was sitting a his chair backwards, arms folded on the chair back as he stared. Rei shakily raised his hand in a half-wave and said, "Um...hi?" quietly with a quick quirk of his lips.

'This is it.' Rei thought when he saw Len stare even harder, to the point where he was almost /glaring/ at Rei, "This is where he's gonna make fun of me, mock me, laugh at me, and crush the image I have of him in my mind, turning this project into living hell.'

To Rei's suprise, Len blinked, then smiled back happily and said, "It /is/ you! I was wondering if I had gone crazy, imaging a twin! You remember me?"  
Rei was stunned by Len's utter lack of disgust, and said before his mind could catch up with his mouth, "Of course, I've been thinking about you all day." When Rei realized what he said, he turned scarlet, and hid his traitorous mouth in his hands.  
Len, though, just laughed good-naturedly and said, "Glad I wasn't the only one!" Then he reached out and took Rei's hands from his mouth, and said with a smirk that made Rei even redder, "Now, now, whose the flustered one, eh Rei?" Rei just turned his head away.  
"No, I mean, sorry! Don't be mad, I was just teasing!" Rei glanced back at Len, took one look on the wounded puppy dog expression on his face, and couldn't help but let out a giggle that he quickly silenced with his hand. The damage had been done already, Len had heard his giggle, and his face lit up like the forth of July.  
He took Rei's hands from his mouth again and said, "I heard a giggle! What did I say about getting you to laugh more often? Come on, laugh! I know you want to!" Len then noticed Rei's nails, and said in a stereotypical gay voice, "Lo-ove your nails! I /just/ had my nails done this morning," he showed his sky blue and powder yellow painted nails to Rei, "I don't think I could pull of that neon stuff though. You, on the other hand, look FABULOUS in that colour, Hun!" He finished it off by overly batting his his eyelashes.

Rei couldn't help it. He bust out laughing. In the middle of class, over all the other groups chatter, he started laughing like a lunatic. He got a few surprised stares from Lily (who had never heard the boy laugh before), Ia, and Mayu, but he didn't even notice it. He didn't even realize when some of the other, meaner groups glared at him. What he /did/ notice, though, was that Len had joined in on the crazy laughter, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. When they had started to calm down, they looked at each other, Rei showcased his nails while Len batted his eyelashes again, and they burst out into laughter again. They laughed so much they ended up in a pile on the floor. So much, that they couldn't look at each other without laughing, which was unfortunate because of the way they fell into the heap, when they opened their eyes, they saw the others face. So much, some of the other groups had started to ignore them. So much, that Lily stood up, pointed to them, and said, "THIS. THIS IS PROGRESS. THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT. TAKE FREAKIN NOTES!" and they just laughed harder.

When they finally calmed down, they had five minutes of class left, Rei's sides were hurting from the laughter and bruises, and Len was wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

They got back up on their chairs, and Rei commented with a smile,"Wow, I've never met someone who cries when they laugh. Your such a girl."  
Len batted his eyelashes again and said, "Oh Hun, you don't even know."  
Both of them collapsed into giggles again.  
"Alright, alright, I'm done. I'm so done, I'm beyond done. I haven't laughed like that in, well, ever!" Rei said, calming down.  
"I know what you mean." Len said with a smile, "We have lunch next, is it alright if I sit with you?"  
Rei stared at him and asked, "Why are you so...that!"  
Len looked confused, "That?"  
" Yes, that! Your a jock, that means your popular, yet, your so kind to me, an Alice Human Sacrifice. You have a child in Bad Apple even though your BD! Plus, you could lose your popularity by just being /seen/ with me, much less talking and eating with me! Yet your not mean! You're not stuck up! You're an enigma, a jock with painted nails! Why are you nice to me?! This seems a bit far for the project alone, and I would not like to think that your just jerking me around, solely by the fact of Bad Apple and you going as far as acting like that to make me laugh."  
Len smiled understandingly, and put a finger to his lips before saying, "Sh, on the Bad Apple thing, please. Believe it or not I have enemies who would love their chance to find any weakness. As for popularity, I don't particularly /care/ for it, I only have it cuz I'm a jock. I'm still that nice-Canadian-type dude that helps old people cross the street and whatnot. Since I'm a jock though, I usually get stereotyped into being 'evil' and 'mean', so I don't really get a chance to make friends. And don't worry, I would never, ever jerk someone around, nice-Canadian-type, member? As for why I'm so nice to you...you seem like a nice person. If you want to know anymore, you'll have to find out yourself! That's the whole point of this, ne? To find out about eachother? Hm, I'll give you a reason a day! Sound fair? And I /can/ trust you with the Bad Apple secret, right?" He asked, holding out his pinkie.

Rei stared down at the pinkie, then looked back up at Len, scrutinizing his face for any trace of deceit. When he found none, Rei looked back at the outstretched pinkie and intertwined his own with it.

"Right, you can trust me, as long as you do the same and not tell anyone about my connection with Bad Apple."  
"Sounds fair." Len mused, just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch.  
"Hey, at least we already have something in common, besides our looks!" Len said with a smile as he stood up and waited for Rei to pack his bag. Rei just rolled his eyes fondly.  
"So, what classes do you have anyway, Mr. My Chem?" Len questioned as they we walking out of the door and down the hallway towards Rei's locker.  
"Ironically, joint chemistry and biology next. Then Art, where i can do anywhere. Then English. Then, ugh, /math/." Rei visibly cringed at the last word, causing Len to laugh.

"And here I am, actually /good/ at math, paired with a math hater."  
"Ew, your /good/ at that demon of a subject?! Not possible. I refuse." Rei said with a straight face.  
Len just laughed and shook his head, "Well we share the joint biochem class., English, and Math - you'd think that they set us up purely for the fact we share most classes... Actually, they probably did." Len sweat dropped anime style at that, and Rei facepalmed, cursing his Aunt for not being more creative.  
"But after I have football practice, since I can't do it after school because...you know, Coach lets me and some other jocks practice during that session. Hmm, since you can do Art anywhere, how bout cheering me on in the stands during practice?" Len said with a smirk.  
"You wish. I will stay though, the field is the one place I never drew at, solely cuz of the jocks. No offense." Rei added the last part as an afterthought. "You never /did/ answer me about the nails thing."  
Len rolled his eyes and said, "Persistent aren't you? Well, if you /have/ to know, that /did/ get me harassed a bit at first, but I'm guessing I do it for the same reason as you? And none taken. Wait, is /this/ your locker?" Len asked when Rei stopped in front of his locker and was putting in the combination.  
"No, I break and enter other people's lockers for fun." Rei said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
"Har-de-har. Excuse me for being shocked that your locker is three lockers down from mine."  
"Seriously? Well that's kinda weird, I've never noticed you before. Probably cuz I'm always late to school, and the last to the lockers. Unless...your stalking me!" Rei pointed an accusing finger at Len, who did not look amused in the least. "Geez, 'twas just a joke, dude."  
Len smirked, and said, "'Twas'?"  
Rei groaned, having finished packing his bag, and slammed his face into his locker, "Don't. You dare. Even. Start. I like olde English okay?"  
Len just smiled impishly and said, "'Olde'?"  
Rei slammed his face into the locker again, "Shut up."

They quickly made there way over to Len's locker, so he could pack. Then Rei stopped a confused Len from entering the cafeteria, and led him outside the school, to a picnic blanket under two trees, a blossoming sakura and an apple tree. On the blanket sat half of the Alice's with their BD or rarely, MD partners. Rei took Len's hand and pulled him towards the group, explaining that by sitting out here with them, he was classified as 'one of the nice ones'. A trustworthy ally of sorts. Maybe even friend eventually. All the Alice's not present, Rei also explained, were partnered with the 'evil ones', those that would make their life hell, and try and control them, making what little social life they had non-existent until the end of the project. They were mourned and prayed for.  
After introductions were made, and they started eating Rei noticed that neither Ia nor SeeU were present. He voiced his question and was promptly told that SeeU had fainted, so Ia took her to the nurses office by Mayu who was sharing lunch with her partner Galacio.  
'Ah, I guess interrogation will have to wait then...' Rei thought a little put out. If Len noticed Rei was being quiet, he didn't comment, but nudged Rei a bit, silently asking if something was wrong. Rei quickly shook of the concern with a smile, and joined the conversation that the others were discussing, something about is drowning an advanced form of suffocation and if humans could melt. Yeah, the Sacrifices were all weird. Luckily, Len just took this in stride, smiling and laughing along. Before long the bell rang, and then had to go back inside for biochem.

On the way back in, Len took Rei aside and said, "Hey after school, do you wanna... come over? For the project? We can go to Bad Apple together after class, and I don't mind having another little munchkin running around. Unless you wanna go home, or should I just go over your house?"  
Rei thought about and said, "Definitely not my house... But if my Hime is friends with yours and doesn't object... Sure."  
Len's face brightened with happiness. "Great! So-"

Whatever Len was going to say was stolen by the bell as it rang as it warned them that they were going to be late. Rei, for the first time in awhile smiled brightly and said to Len, "Come on, race ya!" and ran to class.  
Len stood stunned for a second, before smiling, rolling his eyes, and starting the chase.

* * *

**Well, review, follow, fav and all that jazz, you'll get cookies~! **


End file.
